


Perfect

by Donghanbejoyful



Category: JBJ (Band), JBJ95 (Band), Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, So Sappy, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donghanbejoyful/pseuds/Donghanbejoyful
Summary: Sitting in a cubicle all day wasn’t what I imagined for myself.But you’re the man I always dreamed of meeting.





	Perfect

Kim Sanggyun stood at the entrance of his apartment. He was wearing a black suit with a royal blue tie and carrying a heavy suitcase. He looked extremely handsome with his hair combed back and a light wash of sunblock on his face. 

He was a regular accountant for a big firm in Korea. Nothing spectacular, or anything that brought him joy. Just something his dad’s connections managed to get him as soon as he graduated College. 

It had been a struggle the first few years. Getting up in the morning, dragging his feet across the apartment as he went and got ready. Every day was the same, getting up, getting to work, getting overpriced lunch, then back home and to sleep. Nothing excited his days anymore. Not his friends or drinking. 

He undid the lock of the entrance and was quickly greeted by small yapping and a scurried dash across the floor. “Hey bud.” He called down to it and closed the door behind himself. He picked up the small orange puppy with one hand, walking inside the apartment and leaving his suitcase on the kitchen counter. The small dog was wagging its tail and trying to lick at Sanggyun’s face but he kept it at a safe distance away. Smiling and giggling at how adorable the dog was. 

Having a dog around helped too, but nothing was as relaxing as the sight of Kenta coming out from their shared room. The Japanese boy was rubbing his eyes, hair a birds nest and still in his pajamas. 

The dog started squirming in Sanggyun’s hold and he let it go, watching as it ran up to Kenta and lifted himself so that his front paws were on Kenta’s legs. He was begging and barking for attention which the sleepy boy only frowned at. “Kimta! Where are your manners? You’re supposed to say hi to daddy first.” 

Sanggyun chuckled and stepped closer to Kenta, wrapping an arm around his small waist and kissing his cheek. 

This was true happiness. This is what Sanggyun worked day in and day out for. 

Kenta smiled, dazed by the sudden display of affection. “Long day?” He asked, always being able to read Sanggyun like a book. 

Sanggyun nodded, hiding his face against Kenta’s neck. Kenta rubbed his hand up and down Sanggyun’s back. “Wanna talk about it?” He offered, hoping it would make Sanggyun feel better but the younger of the two shook his head and let out a “hmph” in protest. 

Kenta rolled his eyes and smiled, “Okay you big baby, let’s have dinner at least.” Kenta pulled away from his boyfriend who admittedly protested at first, trying to hold onto Kenta’s arm. He was shushed away and told to sit down as Kenta took out left overs from yesterday’s meal. 

Sanggyun’s life wasn’t perfect. Sure his job sucked, sure he hated having a routine. But as he sat at the dinner table, looking at Kenta prepare his meal and go off about how good Kimta had been all day, made it all worth it. Seeing Kenta smile as he served him his dinner and watching him eat. 

Kenta would clean and cook for him without complaining. He’d tolerate Sanggyun’s constant need to cuddle, or would comply when Sanggyun asked to hold him or be held. He even tolerated Sanggyun leaving his clothes all across the apartment floor, as he had a vendetta against wearing anything other than boxers. 

Kenta was perfect. 

Sanggyun thought this and after dinner as Kenta would soak their dishes to put them in the dishwasher, Sanggyun walked up behind Kenta and hugged him softly. 

“I love you.” He said simply. There was a pause before Kenta turned around, still in Sanggyun’s hold and smiled at him. “I know.” 

Sanggyun couldn’t help but smile too. He could look at Kenta all day, from his shining eyes, to his cute snaggletooth. Sanggyun leaned in and kissed his boyfriend’s lips. 

Sanggyun’s life wasn’t perfect. But Kenta was and that’s all he needed in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> What DonghanBeJoyful writing FLUFF????? I know I’m as shocked as you are.  
> Idk I felt like some Kenggyun and here it is  
> It’s short and sweet but I hope y’all like it!


End file.
